tabla frases insectos
by Chia S.R
Summary: Segundo reto de tablas. Frases, Diferentes parejas. tabla terminada 2 del siete del 2011
1. Chapter 1

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Insectos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Atobe-Ann, Kaidoh-Tomo, Kirihara-Sakuno, Eiji-Tomo, Horio-Sakuno, Ryoma-Nanako, Kintaro-Sakuno.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Mosca._

**Atobe-Ann:**

Podría ser considerado como tal, pero es que realmente gustaba de ella como las moscas de la mierda.

**Kaidoh-Tomo:**

Una carcajada no logró evitar cuando la chica de coletas terminó por tragar al pobre insecto por hablar.

**Kirihara-Sakuno:**

La pobre muchacha no hacía más que sonrojarse cuando el chiste de la mosca en la sopa se hizo realidad en su propia sopa.

**Eiji-Tomo:**

Bien podría haber elegido otro disfraz, sin embargo, ambos fueron como buenas moscas de la mano.

**Horio-Sakuno:**

Nada más verla, se abrazó a la joven con todas sus fuerzas, chillando sin poder controlarse, asustado.

**Ryoma-Nanako:**

El matamoscas se estrelló contra su nariz y el dolor llegó, pero la mosca finalmente se escapó y su prima la persiguió.

**Kintaro-Sakuno:**

Cuando llegó corriendo con la mosca entre sus dedos, jamás pensó que la jovencita de trenzas pudiera tenerle miedo y salir corriendo.

**n/a**

Bien, otra tabla más comenzada, como ya dije, voy a hacer todas las de frases hoy :3

Nos vemos ya mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Insectos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Atobe-Ann, Kaidoh-Tomo, Kirihara-Sakuno, Eiji-Tomo, Horio-Sakuno, Ryoma-Nanako, Kintaro-Sakuno.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Mantis Religiosa._

**AtoAnn:**

El adinero parpadeó sorprendido cuando descubrió la descripción del animal con el que se había comparado la muchacha de sus sueños.

**Kaidoh-Tomo**

La estrujó entre sus brazos, temeroso porque su sueño se convirtiera en realidad, pero cuando miró hacia abajo y vio la cabeza del insecto ante sus narices, tuvo la peor pesadilla del mundo.

**KiriSaku:**

Estaba seguro de que el regalo era el idóneo: ¿Acaso a Ryuzaki no le gustaban las mantis?

**Eiji-Tomo:**

Osakada rio de tal forma que le pareció a una mantis apunto de devorarle.

**Horio-Saku:**

El rostro desfigurado de la chica casi lo hizo sentir deseos de ser un hombre y enfrentarse a ese pequeño insecto que devoraba varones.

**RyoNana:**

La pequeña mantis reptó por encima del dedo su prima como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, sin embargo, podía jurar que a él le había dedicado una mirada agresiva y avisadora.

**KinSaku:**

Trago nerviosamente, sintiendo como tras el sexo ella lo exprimía nuevamente con otra dosis y lo único que llegó a preguntarse al final era si lo iba a matar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Insectos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Atobe-Ann, Kaidoh-Tomo, Kirihara-Sakuno, Eiji-Tomo, Horio-Sakuno, Ryoma-Nanako, Kintaro-Sakuno.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Mosquito_

**AtobeAnn:**

De repente, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, la mano de la castaña se estampó en su mejilla dolorosamente.

**KaidohTomo:**

Aquella hubiera sido una estupenda acampada si no hubieran tenido que irse corriendo por culpa de la plaga de mosquitos que fueron atraídos por el error de compra de Tomoka.

**KiriSaku:**

La muchacha no cesaba de rascarse y el roal comenzó a ser más grande a medida y él, amablemente, garantizó el dulce rascado con su propia boca.

**Eiji-Tomo:**

La sonrisa burlona se acentuó sin remedio cuando la joven apareció con el remedio para aliviar la picadura: Y todo porque escocía.

**HorioSaku:**

Fue sin querer y bien podía jurarlo, porque cuando puso la mano sobre el seno de Ryuzaki fue inocentemente y en busca de matar a un aprovechado mosquito.

**RyoNana:**

El dolor fue irremediable aunque la causa fue buena: Tortazo en sus partes con una zapatilla al ver un mosquito.

**KinSaku:**

El sonriente muchacho reía incluso cuando la tímida Ryuzaki intentaba esconder la picadura que sobresalía de su nariz, aparentemente parecida a un grano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Insectos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Atobe-Ann, Kaidoh-Tomo, Kirihara-Sakuno, Eiji-Tomo, Horio-Sakuno, Ryoma-Nanako, Kintaro-Sakuno.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_cucaracha_

**AtobeAnn:**

Con la excusa, la chica terminó pisándole los zapatos nuevos simplemente porque se parecían a cierto animal.

**KaidohTomo:**

La chica se le subió al cuello cuando vio al pequeño animal con antenas caminando tranquilamente por la casa.

**KiriSaku:**

Ambos se abrazaron, subidos en la silla y gritando mientras aquel insecto se movía de un lado a otro tan campante por la cama.

**Eiji-Tomo:**

La chica no sabía si gritar o reír al verle correr por toda la habitación con la escoba para lograr atrapar al insecto.

**HorioSaku:**

Realmente Horio no pensaba que en su regalo de navidad terminaría existiendo un invitado no esperado.

**RyoNana:**

Ryoma definitivamente iba a necesitar agrandar la cama si cada vez que su prima tenía miedo de las cucarachas iba a ocupar la suya y echarlo del dormitorio.

**KinSaku:**

Kintaro se rio, pero no tanto cuando vio que la cucaracha más espantada de ella que ella del insecto, se había trasladado al peligroso como seguridad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Insectos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Atobe-Ann, Kaidoh-Tomo, Kirihara-Sakuno, Eiji-Tomo, Horio-Sakuno, Ryoma-Nanako, Kintaro-Sakuno.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Mariposa._

**AtoAnn:**

La colección de mariposas del joven dueño de grandes empresas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que aborrecerla.

**Kaidoh-Tomo**

La joven se movió ágilmente a su alrededor, revoloteando como si de una mariposa se tratara, antes de que terminara estrechándola entre sus brazos.

**KiriSaku:**

La mariposa se posó sobre su nariz justo en el mismo momento en que la castaña decidió hacerle una fotografía y terminó riendo.

**Eiji-Tomo:**

Eiji decidió que para sorprenderla por su cumpleaños ese año, le regalaría la más preciosa de las joyas con forma de mariposa.

**Horio-Saku:**

Cuando el capullo se rompió ambos intercambiaron una mirada y es que finalmente, el gusano se convirtió en mariposa.

**RyoNana:**

La que antes era un gusano ahora había mutado hasta convertirse en una mariposa capaz de volverle loco.

**KinSaku:**

El pobre Kintaro no sabía de qué manera podría compensar el fallo de haber asesinado a la única mariposa que Ryuzaki podría dibujar.

-.-

Listo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Insectos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Atobe-Ann, Kaidoh-Tomo, Kirihara-Sakuno, Eiji-Tomo, Horio-Sakuno, Ryoma-Nanako, Kintaro-Sakuno.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Luciernaga_

**AtoAnn:**

Atobe pensó seriamente que las luciérnagas embotelladas serían el mejor regalo para la castaña hasta que tuvo el bote incrustado en la frente..

**Kaidoh-Tomo**

Tomoka era demasiado ruidosa: Hasta el punto de estropear su sorpresa de luciérnagas en modo romantico.

**KiriSaku:**

Kirihara les tenía tanto miedo que hasta le resultó ventajoso cuando terminó con los morros metidos entre los senos de una consoladora castaña.

**Eiji-Tomo:**

Tomoka sonrió cuando vio el brillo de aquellos pequeños animales pero Eiji se sonrojó cuando bajó la mirada hasta sus senos.

**Horio-Saku:**

Horio era un experto… en nada, pues las luciérnagas eran imposibles de ver durante el día.

**RyoNana:**

Ryoga profundizó la mirada cuando vio la vieja fotografía en que su prima le ofrecía entre sus pequeñas manos una lucecita brillante de luciérnaga.

**KinSaku:**

Sakuno era demasiado tierna hasta para él que no fue capaz de despertarla cuando estuvo rodeada por las luciérnagas, acentuando su belleza.

**¡Tabla terminada! ¡Finalización completada!**

**2 del siete del dos mil once.**

**Chia S.R**


End file.
